Muninn Character Sheet
Muninn the Raven Magic might: 13 (Intellego) Characteristics: * Size -3 * Age 18(6) * Strength -6 * Stamina 0 * Dexterity +1 * Quickness +6 * Intelligence -2 * Perception +3 * Presence 0 * Communication 1 Personality Traits * Curious +2 * Cantankerous +2 * Absent-minded +1 Skills: * Brawl 2 (dodging) * Survival 3 (home terrain) * Awareness 4 (food) * Athletics 5 (flying) * Living language 3 (speciality) * Music 3 (birdsong) * Second Sight (spirits) 1 Virtues & Flaws: ''' * Second Sight ::You are able to see through illusionary concealment and disguise, including invisibility, and can also see naturally invisible things such as spirits and the boundaries between regio levels. Choosing this virtue confers the ability Second Sight 1. * Visions ::You often see images related to emotionally or magically laden events. A vision might be of the past, a possible future, or a distant occurrance, and is often symbolic or confusing. Visions usually come to you at quiet times or in places connected with a powerful emotional or magical event, such as the site of a patricide or diabolic sacrifice. Your visions may warn you of dangers to come, or involve you in matters you would otherwise avoid. '''Qualities: * Accomplished Flyer ::This bird is either a particularly powerful flier, or an acrobatic one. Grants Athletics 5 (flying); the creature must be capable of flight. *Crafty ::Raise Cunning to 0 (if currently negative), or add 1. This Quality may be taken more than once for exceptionally cunning animals. * Keen Eyesight ::Add 1 to Perception and +3 to all rolls involving eyesight. * Mimicry ::The creature is capable of mimicking other noises, such as a human voice. Raise Communication to 0 (if negative) or increase it by 1. It does not understand the meaning of the sounds it makes, unless the creature has Intelligence rather than Cunning, in which case the creature acquires Living Language 3. Note that a magus shapechanged into a creature with this Quality cannot form the precise and complex sounds required for spellcasting. * Vocal ::The creature can produce impressive vocalizations, such as a powerful roar or howl, beautiful birdsong, or the like. Communication is raised to 0 (if negative) or increased by 1: gain Music 3. This Quality may be taken twice for particularly impressive vocal ability, increasing Music to 5. Powers * Fortuitous Fidgeting: 0 points, Constant, Intellego. Muninn can't sit still unless concentrating on doing so. Most of the time he is preening, edging along his perch or hopping about. Whether lost in a vision, absent mindedly picking at a corpse, or staring into a stream at his own reflection, he always, somehow, seems to fidget at the right time to dodge a surprise attack. Given his absent-mindedness, most initial attacks against Muninn are surprise attacks, and it can even take him a couple of rounds to realise that there is someone nearby if he is lost in the depths of reverie. His good fortune only lasts as long as he is unaware of his attacker. This can be very frustrating for would-be raven slayers. * Cryptic Omens: 0 points, Momentary, Intellego. Muninn is often gripped by strange visions of things yet to transpire. His dream construes a sense of how good, or bad, the future event is, and the stronger the feeling associated with the event, the more flustered and distracted he becomes - becoming increasingly cryptic and unintelligible. Indeed, it seems as though his vocabulary becomes quite expansive at such times, which compounds the problem immensely. There is no rhyme or reason to his visions, which may presage such things as the contents of tomorrow's breakfast, the opening of a flower bud, or the utter destruction of the covenant by an elder dragon. Other stuff' * Encumbrance 0(0) * Vis: 2 pawns of Intellego in Muninn's eyes. * +3 to rolls involving eyesight. * Weapon: Beak: Init +0, Attack +0, Defence -1, Damage +2 * Soak: 0 * Fatigue: 0, -3, Unconscious * Wound Penalties: -1 (1-2), -3 (3-6), -5 (7-9), Incapacitated (10-15)